


Yes

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Deception, F/M, Forbidden Lust, M/M, Magic Spell, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt at oxoniensis' Porn Battle: "Regina/Prince Charming/Graham(Huntsman), double penetration, show"</p><p>Warnings for noncon and dubcon (using spells or deception to have sex with someone).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes

“Kiss,” she ordered them as she leaned back on the bed.

The prince and the huntsman were both kneeling on the bed. They looked at each other for a moment, a glance between them even she couldn’t decipher, and then they came together above her, their lips meeting slowly until their kiss turned urgent, until it turned desperate, as if they needed each other to forget themselves, as if they needed nothing more than to be lost. 

She enjoyed her little tableaux. Even if she had actually already made sure that they were lost. Nothing too difficult. A little spell to make sure they knew nothing of themselves except that they adored her.

Truthfully, she would never do this without the spell. She would never allow herself to be so vulnerable. Especially with men who wish her dead.

And oh, what a _joy_ it was. These men who would love to hold a sword to her neck, pliant and willing and full of adoration. Full of love. Helpless.

She joined them, her lips meeting theirs, her hands caressing chests and arms and necks, until they were a tangle of limbs, of mouths pursuing their closest interests. When they finally came together, the huntsman embraced her, his lips on her shoulder as he pressed into her slowly, and then the prince behind her, his fingers gently pushing until he entered her, until he filled her. 

They moved slowly then, in synchrony, and the intensity of it, breathlessness of it, made her tighten her grip on the huntsman’s arms, nails digging into his taut skin. She relaxed into them, she felt their power over her body, in her body, pressure and fullness and the most luxurious friction. 

She closed her eyes as she came. She trusted them (she trusted her spell).

***

“Kiss,” she ordered them as she leaned back on the bed.

The huntsman and prince looked at each other, checking the other man’s will. This would be their last chance to back out.

Their infiltration had gone well. The antidote to her potion had worked, and their faculties were intact. They were now in fact among her most trusted followers. They had both been with the queen alone, and it was only their silent glances that revealed to each other the truth: they both enjoyed her, they both wanted more of her, and they both knew that they should be guilty, that they should be ashamed. And their many secrets had pushed the men closer, both to madness and to each other. 

And now the queen was ordering them to kiss. Because she wanted both of them, because she desired them.

They glanced at each other quickly, a last insurance. 

In that moment, they became certain of two things: 

They both wanted this. And not for the sake of the mission.

And that they would never speak of this again.

They came together slowly, mouths exploring, then claiming each other, the kiss becoming a promise, an admission, an obliteration of the parts of them that would judge each other for wanting this. 

She joined them, and they didn’t have to think. Without words, they knew what they wanted, what she wanted. They were tangled together, like the roots of weeds, like hair that has grown too long. The kisses grew hard, voracious. 

Neither of them reached for a no.


End file.
